Oración seis reaparece
by Xxdrangon the fairyxX
Summary: Oración a cambiado algo en Natsu entoces Lucy y los del gremio tendremos que salvarlos y este Natsu cambiara de aspecto


**disclaimier: **__Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore". __

__Los personajes de fairy tail le pertenece a hiro mashima pero esta historia es mía__

**personaje: Natsu y Lucy**__  
><em>_

**género: acción**

**Nota: Hola mina este one-shot va al reto tu mago favorito dejenme su rewiew me ayudan muchísimo y no se olvide votar por mi en ese reto bueno es todo asi que disfruten el one-shot**

_**_eso es de lo que sera este one-shot disfrutenlo_**_

* * *

><p>-LUCY despierta gritaba alguien<p>

*bostezo-Eh quien es veía lucy todo borroso

-No es hora de dormir despierta estamos en plena misión agustiado natsu

-Eh misión...

se veía una persona muy rara pero ataca a natsu veia lucy como lo golpea fuertemente hasta que natsu se quedara inconciente

-Eh... reaccionaba lucy ¡NATSU!

Se iba lentamente la persona rara

-Descarado gritaba a lucy

-L-lucy no vayas por el es demasiado fuerte apenas hablaba Natsu

-Bueno lo haré por ti sollozaba Lucy

-Vamos al gremio Lucy cof cof

-Natsu no te muevas

-Abrete puerta del carnero Capricornio

-Hola Lucy-sama en que puedo servirle

-Lleva a Natsu al gremio

-Ok lucy-sama

-Te lo en lo encargo

*al llegar al gremio

-Amigos ayuden a Natsu les gritaba Lucy al todo el gremio

-Que le paso le respondía Wendy

-Pues lo atacó un hombre no se quien

-Vale dame tiempo

-Natsu gritaba happy llorando

-Lo atacaron happy pero va a estar bien

-Esta b-bien confío en ti se quitaba las lágrimas happy

-parece que esta inconsciente pero va estar bien

-uff que bueno lo llevaré a su casa decía la rubia

-Si llevalo a su casa y que descanse hasta que este mejor le recomendaba Wendy

-Bueno vamos happy le hablaba la rubia al gato

-Aye sir intentaba mantener la cordura happy

*al llegar a la casa de Natsu y happy

-Bueno vamos a acostar a Natsu en la cama le hablabla la rubia al gato

-Ok ahora voy a dormir en el sofá

-Yo voy a dormir con Natsu por lo ocurrido estoy preocupado por el le contestaba Happy a Lucy

-Entonces buenas noche gato

Sueño de Lucy

-Eh donde estoy se preguntaba

salía una sombra con forma de persona se acercaba a Lucy hasta estar cerca y poder verse mejor era Natsu mientras que lanzaba a Lucy y se interponía en el tipo que le habia causado esas heridas

-Muere gritaba el tipo

-No Natsu empezaba a llorar que golpeaba a Natsu y seguía continuamente

-Ahora vendrás tu le decia el tipo a Lucy

-No puede ser ¡NATSU! lloraba Lucy

-Jajaja muere rubia

fin del sueño de Lucy

-NOOOOOO se despertaba Lucy repentinamente sudada

-E-eh esta bien lucy salía Happy bostezando

-Si Happy fue que tuve un mal sueño

-Bueno vuelve a dormir y duerme con peces

-Ok? y como esta Natsu

-Pues se ve mejor que antes

-Ok bueno ya es hora de dormir

-Vale buenas noches decía Happy

*al otro día

ahhh tengo sueño dormir mal con ese mal sueño se depertaba Lucy

-Ahh es verdad tengo que hacer el desayuno para Natsu

-Que Habrá en la nevera se decia Lucy mientras que iba a revisar la nevera

-Peces,carne,no hay nada para el desayuno creo que tendré que salir

-Happy voy a salir

*al llegar

-¡Que paso!

se encontraba la casa peor que antes todos destruido y se encontraba Happy todo herido

-¡Happy! que paso

-Natsu di-dijo que iba a ir a donde la vieron el tipo malo su nombres no me acuerdo porque me duele la cabeza p-p-pero antes tenía que ir fairy tail

-Gracias Happy

-Pero antes Natsu no-no es el mismo

-Prometo pedir ayuda Happy salió corriendo Lucy

-Aaaggg que le habrá pasado a Natsu y también por tendrá que ir a sabertooth

*al llegar al gremio

-Amigos abre la puerta Lucy fuertemente

-Eh Lucy que pasa decía erza

-Uff Erza,Natsu no se que le pasa pero salí un momento y destrullo todo la casa y Happy estaba mal herido ... y entoces eso fue lo que paso contaba la historia Lucy

-Hey Wendy ve rápido a la casa de Natsu y ayuda a Happy que esta allá

-Ok Erza-sama

-Roar Roar

-Eh que se escucha,hablaba Macao

-Roar Roar rompió la pared del gremio el tipo que gritaba

-Puede ser que este tipo sea Natsu

estaba una bestia con forma de Dragón color de pelo rojo

-Roar Roar atacaba a gajeel que se encontraba con Levy

-No gajeel veía Levy mientras que era golpeado Por el tal Natsu con sus garras

-Roar roar se lanzaba hacia Laxus que se encontraba arriba donde estaban las misiones clase S

-Ahhh se resistía el gran golpe Laxus del el que parecía ser Natsu

-Pero porque solo anda atacando a los dragón slayer

-Roar roar gritaba y gritaba el monstruo

-No puedo permitir equipaba la armadura de la Emperatriz de fuego y empezaba a pelear contra el que se decía que era Natsu

-No no puede ser que voy hacer píensa si no traquilizamos a Natsu no puede matar a todos y ahh que hago se hablaba así mismo Lucy mientras veía esa terrorifica escena

-Erza hay que llevarlo al bosque donde le paso lo ocurrido rápido le hablaba rapidamente Lucy

-Vale intentare hacer lo mejor

-Mirajane, ayuda a Laxus seguía dando órdenes Lucy

-Y Levy cuida a gajeel

-ahora cuidense y cuiden a los demás bueno yo voy a ayudar a Erza

-Que puedo hacer ahora Natsu

-¡Lucy! ayudame la interrumpía de sus pensamientos Erza mientras que peleaba con Natsu

-Ag después se me ocurrirá algo abrete puerta de la sirvienta ¡Virgo! sacaba la llave de Virgo Lucy

-Que pasa princesa es hora de el castigo? hacia la típica pregunta de Virgo

-No es hora para eso necesito que hagas un hoyo sobre Natsu

-Con gusto princesa

-Fleuve d'étoiles sacaba su látigo mágico Lucy

-Se hacia de repente un hueco salió de la nada por Virgo

-Muy bien Virgo vuelve

-Nos vemos princesa

-Erza que hacemos ahora para arreglarlo a su forma real si es Natsu le preguntaba a Erza

-Jajajaja no lo volverá ala normalidad ya que su alma esta aqui monstraba la alma de Natsu en un espejo el extraño hombre

-Quien eres muestrate le decía Erza al hombre

-Yo?, yo soy Midnight

-¿Que?midnight no es posible que haces aquí le respondía Lucy

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Ahh no dejaré que dejes así para siempre a Natsu, así que no perderé reequipar armadura de el purgatorio se ponía otra armadura Erza

-roar roar se acercaba lentamente Natsu convertido en monstruo

-Vamos Erza tu puedes apoyaba Lucy a Erza mientras que Natsu se le acercaba lentamente para atacarla

-¡ROAR!¡ROAR! gritaba el monstruo que solía ser Natsu mientras que le lanzaba su grande garras en la espalda de Lucy

-¿Eh? se caía lentamente como en camara lenta Lucy

-¡LUCY! gritaba Erza mientras que dejaba su pelea con midnight y recogía a Lucy y se iba antes de que se pusiera peor

-Natsu me acaba de atacar...*pierde la conciencia

*Al despertar-¿Donde estoy?-se decía Lucy

-Levy-Lu-chan despertastes-botaba algunas lágrimas Levy sobre Lucy

-Lucy-Oh Levy-chan auch-le dolía todo a Lucy de pie a cabeza

-Levy- no te muevas que estas muy herida-Levy le advertía a Lucy

-Lucy-¿Donde estamos Levy-chan?-se preguntaba una vez más Lucy

-Levy-Lu-chan estamos en el gremio pero después de el ataque que hizo el que parecia ser Natsu casi todos quedaron mal heridos

-Lucy-No es posible y como quedaron gajeel y Laxus

-Levy-Pu-pues gajeel quedó gravemente herido y Wendy o a llegado con happy y Laxus también quedó herido y entoces Mirajane salió para buscar una cura

-Lucy-Y que paso con Natsu?

-Levy-no se

cuando llegastes estabas inconsciente y te tenemos aquí hasta ahora

-Lucy-Tengo bucarlo no puedo dejarlo así para siempre-se intetaba parar pero no tenia fuerzas Lucy

-Levy-No puedes ir si lo intentas puedes morir

-Lucy-No puedo dejar a un amigo atras

-Levy-Lu-chan no estas en condiciones para pelear y más contra Natsu porfavor descansa

-Lucy-Esta bien lo haré por ti Levy-chan

-Levy-Gracias Lu-chan,bueno tengo que cuidar a los demás nos vemos duerme traquila Lu-chan

sueño de Lucy

Natsu,sonría Lucy por verlo en su forma normal

-Lucy es hora

-Hora de que Natsu me estas dando miedo daba algunos pasos atrás Lucy

-Es hora de que ...¡MUERAS! lo decía mientras que se transformaba

-Natsu que te pasa

-Solo quiero que mueras jajaja mientras que lanzaba hacia ella para atarcala

-Voy a morir...

Fin del sueño de Lucy

-No Natsu se despertaba Lucy

-Otra vez tuve un mal sueño con Natsu pero que me quiere decir hablaba con ella misma

-Hey Natsu se que estas en algún lado y solo te digo que te cuides mientras que se acomoda para volver a dormir

-bueno, buenas noche Natsu

-Lu-chan, Lu-chan despierta, sacudía Levy a Lucy

-Levy-chan que pasa?

-Esto va en mal a peor Lu-chan lo que pasas es que ensabertooth mandaron un telegrama que dice que también dice que atacaron a rogué y sting

-¿Que? ¿como es posible?

-dijeron que estaba en la noche y cuando llegó Natsu Se fue convirtiendo y empezo a atacar a sting y rogue

-Y ahora que lo pienso y el maestro?

-Había salido a un comite antes de que pasara esto salia de algun lado Mirajane

-Oh Mirajane trajiste la cura? le decía Levy a Mirajane

-Si y aquí traje a Wendy con Happy

-Lucy se le lanzaba con un abrazo Happy

-Happy le recibía el abrazo Lucy y se lo respondía con otro

-Lu-chan que podemos hacer ahora?

-hay que reunir fuerzas con sabertooth y derrotar a Cobra

-Es hora de ir a sabertooth

salió de su asiento Lucy se puso cerca de puerta del gremio diciendo:

-Chicos necesitamos su ayuda para salvar a Natsu quienes quieren ir

Se le acercaba Levy

-Lu-chan pero hay algunos que deberían quedarse en el Gremio por si el maestro llega y por si vuelve Cobra o Natsu

-Es cierto quienes querer ir con nosotros le preguntaba a los del Gremio Lucy

-Yo levanta la mano Wendy

-Si alguien queda herido lo podré curar

-Vale Wendy vendrá quien más quiere ir

-Yo iré quiero salvar a Natsu de Cobra hablaba Erza

-Solo necesito dos personas más

-Ag que más alguien tiene que salvar al cabello de mandarina insistia Gray

-Si Gray-sama va entonces yo también iré interrumpia Juvia

-Es hora de salir y recuperar a Natsu entonces salió del gremio Lucy

-Espera un momento Lucy lo interrumpía Erza

-Que pasa Erza?

-Donde los vamos a encontrar? se preguntaba Erza

-Es cierto donde se encontrarán

-Tal vez encontremos algo en donde nos encontramos con cobra decía Lucy

-Es cierto respondía Erza

*al llegar a la escena

-Buenos aquí estamos ahora que? se preguntaba Wendy

-Mire por allá hay unas huellas veia unas huellas Juvia

-Deben ser de Natsu, sigamos para ver a donde nos llevan las huellas decía Lucy

-Ahora que me pregunto Natsu no estaba en un espejo cierto? se preguntaba Gray

-Si seguían siguiendo las huellas mientras que hablaba con Gray

-Mmm hasta donde llega esta huella las observaba Wendy

-Muy cierto andaba al lado de Wendy, Lucy

-Creo que estamos cerca... ouch se pegaba con una pared Lucy

-Pero que demo...? interrumpía el momento Gray

-Es-es ¡Enorme! decía Lucy

Había una mansión enorme de color negro

-H-hasta aquí llega las huellas entonces debe ser que Natsu-sama se encuentra aqui somprendida decia Wendy

-Bueno ya que esta Natsu aquí tenemos que entrar sigilosamente y nos acercamos al espejo donde se encuentra el Natsu verdadero creaba el plan Lucy

-Vale decía todos simultáneamente del grupo

-Aunque falta de donde vamos a entrar no podemos entrar como doña en su casa le recordaba el mínimo detalle Gray

-Es muy cierto Gray que deberíamos hacer Erza

-Mmm bueno tendríamos que salir en dos grupos uno de tres personas y otro de 2 personas le respondía Erza

-Yo quiero ir con Gray-sama levantaba la mano Juvia

-Bueno entonces vamos Lucy, Wendy y yo dividía el grupo en 2 Erza

-¿Que?, no puede venir alguien más es que presiento algo que me pasara exigia Gray

-Bueno entremos uno por un lado y el otro grupo por el otro daba su opinión Wendy

-Buena ídea Wendy se sorprende Erza

-Ya tenemos que entrar estamos perdiendo tiempo lo interrumpía Lucy

*en pocos segundo después de entrar

-Uff bueno ya entramos como estarán Gray y Juvia?

-Bueno no importante aunque por el otro lado debería otra habitación auque esta parece ser la sala decia Erza

-No importa vamos a subir rápido el último piso debería estar Cobra las apuraba Lucy a Erza y Wendy

-Vale, vale le respondía Erza

*mientras tanto en el otro grupo

-Oh Gray-sama que romántico es estar contigo

-Ag porque me tocó con Juvia hablaba solo en su mente Gray

-Oh mira Gray-sama parece que estamos llegando al primer piso hay una puerta

*acaba de desnudarse -La voy a abrir

*al abrir la puerta

-Oh Gray-sama se a quitado la ropa que romántico

-¿Em? *se miraba Gray

-Ahora no es importante eso mira este cuarto esta repletos de muñecos de angeles no sera que esta habitacion es de:

-De quien Gray-sama?

-Bueno ella se llama Ángel

-Un rival de amor se veía un aura alrededor de Juvia

-No es importante esto tenemos que encontrar a salamander así que vámonos salia corriendo desde las escaleras Gray

-Gray-sama esperame corria Juvia

*en el otro grupo

-No hay nada aquí solo estamos corriendo en cada piso pero solo hay puros cuartos ya fastidiada Lucy

-Este debería ser el último piso cada vez hay menos habitaciones la convensia Wendy

-Mmm puede ser. Bueno vamos entonces le respondía Lucy

*en la mente de Lucy

-Porfavor Natsu espero que este bien

-Hey miren por allá parece que hay algo decia Erza

-Con que al fin llegaron decía una voz misteriosa

-¿Quien eres? preguntaba Lucy

-Te oigo quien cree que soy

-Cobra tu también te encuentras aquí? preguntaba Lucy

-jejeje pues claro este es el edificio de Oración seis

-¿En serio? se preguntaba Wendy

-Si este es no te había dado cuenta de todos estos cuartos chiquilla le respondia Cobra

-Es muy cierto ahora que lo pienso decía Erza

-Aunque donde se encuentra los otros ahora solo están 2 personas tu y klodoa

-No me llames klodoa yo soy jackpot estaba klodoa con el traje de jackpot

-Y porque andas con ese traje acaso no se había rompido? se preguntaba Erza

-Si lo rompieron pero yo lo reconstrui decía Klodoa

-Y además donde esta Natsu cambiaba el tema Lucy

-A el lo tenemos en ese espejo que te has dado cuenta al anochecer el quedará permanentemente como monstruo para siempre entonces se convertirá en el sexto miembro de oración seis les decía Cobra

-¡No es posible! y donde se encuentra el?

-Pues ahora te respondo tu pregunta de que somos solo 2 pues serían 3 con el les monstroba a Natsu desde una esquina

-¡Natsu! le respondió a Cobra Lucy

-Roar roar

-Donde esta ese espejo le gritaba a Cobra

-Pues se encuentra en la otra habitación donde están racer, ángel, midnight y Brain decía Cobra

-Mmm Juvia y Gray quedan en mucha desventaja se preocupaba Erza

-Porque no deje que alguien más viniera se arrepiente Lucy

-No es hora de pelear ahora Lucy-sama le interrumpía Wendy

-Deja de hablar porque los ataca un impactrueno lanzaba un rayo jackpot

Crack se escuchaba el estruendo del rayo directo hacia las chicas

-Rugido del Dragón Celestial lanzaba un rugido de aire para retener el rayo

-Nos salvaste Wendy gracias bueno es hora de ponerse serio abrete puerta de el toro ¡Tauro!

Muuu monstraba Tauro su músculo como presentación

-Ho Lucy-sama siempre tiene el mejor cuerpo observaba Tauro como siempre el cuerpo de Lucy

-No es momento de esto Tauro necesito que derrotes a Cobra

-Cumpliré con todo lo que me diga Lucy-sama saltaba Tauro con su hacha para ir a golpear a Cobra

-Te oigo esquivar el hachazo Cobra de Tauro

-Reequipar armadura de Emperatriz del Fuego

Entonces empezaba a pelear mientras que en la otra habitación

-Parece que no hay nada en esta habitacion y solo queda el ultimo piso se empezaba a preocupar Gray

-Gray-sama debería tranquilizarte las chicas deberian estar bien vamos al último piso Gray-sama lo tranquilizaba Juvia

-Es cierto Juvia subamos y busquemos ese espejo gracias Juvia le agradecía Gray

-Hasta que al fin llegaron emm son solo dos jaja que fácil los interrumpia a Gray y Juvia

-¿Quien eres? le decía Gray

-Pues obviamente soy el gran Midnight se presentaba Midnight en su alfombra

-Y este es el resto de oración seis monstraba a las demas personas midnight

-¿Quienes son? Gray-sama le preguntaba Juvia

-Pues Juvia estos son algunos miembros de oración seis el que esta hablándonos se llama midnight y los otros tres que se encuentran al lado Erigor,Racer, y Ángel le explicaba los miembros de Oración seis Gray a Juvia

-Bla bla es lo único que escucho ataquenlos los interrumpía midnight dando ordenes

-Bueno después te explico. Ice make: Cannon lanzaba un cubo de hielo con una bazuca de hielo Gray

-Ok Gray-sama Cortadoras de agua se ponía sería Juvia

-Tornado negro lanzaba un tornado con su guadaña Erigor

-Ice make: bloque ponía un gran cubo de hielo que protegía a Gray y juvia

-Ralentización hacia un círculo mágico Racer

-Fiebre del agua lanzaba a gran velocidad un chorro de agua Juvia hacia Racer

-Eres muy lenta golpeaba a Juvia con un cuchillo Racer

-El cuerpo de Juvia es de agua no sirve ese cuchillo le informaba a Racer Juvia

-Golpe de agua golpeaba a Racer Juvia con una gran presión de agua

Racer sale disparado hacia una gran distancia

-Shamsiel sal lanzaba algunas monedas Ángel

Se presentaba Shamsiel pero sin hablar

-Shamsiel atacalos le daba órdenes Ángel

Lanzaba un gran golpe Shamsiel pero un poco lento

-Ice make: Martillo de hielo intentaba contrarrestarlo Gray. El golpe de shamsiel

pero no resiste el golpe y se rompió el martillo de hielo golpeando a Gray

track se escuchaba el estruendo del golpe que le dio shamsiel a Gray

-Ángel dijiste que no volverías a usar esa magia le recordaba Gray algo a Ángel

-Ja eso no me interesa ahora le respondió Ángel

-¡Mi rival de amor! se enfurecía Juvia y se conviertia en una sierra de agua quemando a Ángel

-Agg se escuchaba el dolor de Ángel

-Juvia no llegaremos a nada así estamos en desventaja la interrumpía Gray

-¿Eh Gray-sama?

-Tenemos que hacer algo

*Mientras tanto en la otra habitación

-Tenemos que hacer algo vamos a perder si seguimos así decía Lucy

-Tenemos que hacer algo estamos perdiendo se encontraba peleando contra Jackpot ,Erza

-Si recuperamos a Natsu tal vez ganemos

-Pero el espejo se encuentra en la otra habitación le decía Lucy

Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo. Chicas pongan mas atención les llamaban la atención Wendy

*en la otra habitación

-Agg creo que hemos perdido Juvia se encontraba en el piso Gray igual que Juvia

-Shamsiel acaba con esto le daba una orden a Shamsiel, Ángel

Rugido del Dragón Blanco interrumpia el golpe de Shamsie Sting que habia lleguado para salvar a Gray y juvia

-Con que ustedes es escuchado pero jamás nos podrán derrotar ya que tenemos este espejo que es el controla a dragón slayer de fuego que monstraba Midnight

-Golpe de dragón de las sombras golpeaba Rogue espejo que tenia Midnight

-¿Que? como los a hecho le decía midnight sorprendido

por algo no me llaman el dragón slayer de las sombras les renspondia Rogue

-No dejaré que me ganes de esta manera ¡Espiral de dolor! hacia una especie de domo de aire que golpeaba duramente a Rogué que salía disparado hacia Sting

-¡ROGUE! gritaba Sting

-Estoy bien Sting vamos a hacer eso...

-Vale rogue

Se paraba Rogue que se encontraba en el piso

-¡Vamos!,Colmillo del Destello del Dragón de la Sombra Sagrada hacia una gran bola de poder que golpeaba a todos de los de oración seis

-Ice Make Unlimited: Danza Caótica Unilateral atacaba Gray al Shamiel destruyéndose

-Agg le empezaba a doler el pecho a Ángel por Shamiel

-Gray-sama ganamos le daba un abrazo Juvia a Gray

-Juvia dejame tranquilo intentaba aparta a Juvia de el. Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Pues estamos heridos pero Yukino empezó a ayudar con nuestras heridas así pensamos que necesitara ayuda

y los buscamos y se encontraba entrando en esta Mansión negra y duramos un poco porque nos perdimos les contaba la historia Sting a Gray

-Ahora que lo pienso deberíamos ir a ayudar a las chicas los interrumpía Gray mientras que salió corriendo hacia la otra habitación

-Matala Natsu le daba una orden Cobra a Natsu

-Roar,roar se le acercaba a Lucy

-Natsu por favor no nos maten se aterrorizaba Lucy en la otra habitación mientras que se encontraba Wendy y Erza inconsciente

-Roar,Lucy que paso? se destransformaba Natsu

-Natsu le daba un abrazo Lucy

-Pero eso no implica que no te pueda matar yo le decía Cobra

-Dejame esto a mi. Puño de fuego del dragon slayer de fuego y rayo golpeaba a Cobra Natsu

-Ogg quedaba contra la pared Cobra

-Llama brillante de fuego del dragón slayer lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego ganandole a Jackpot

-Estoy encendido quien más esta

-Más nadie Natsu pero estoy feliz de que estes bien

-Chicas se acercaba Gray

-¿Que paso aquí? les preguntaba Gray

-Después te digo necesito que lleves a Wendy y Erza que ese encuentra inconsiente

-¿Que Erza perdió?

-Si quedó inconsciente con un ataque tuyo en tu forma monstruo

-Jajajaja le gane a Erza soy mejor que Erza

-Porque eres un monstruo idiota

-Pero le gane a Erza cubo de hielo

-Todo es igual que siempre jajaja

*unos días después

-Parece que todo volvió ala normalidad

-Eso es cierto Lu-chan ya olvidaron todo

-Si no se que nos esperará la proxima vez

* * *

><p><strong>bueno eso fue todo amigos tanto tiempo si actualizar pero aqui esta un one-shot pero esta muy largo para que no digan nada bueno<strong>

**voten por mi y bye**


End file.
